Ka-kawai ne!
by kumacchi desu
Summary: Hanya sebuah kegiatan di saat sedang luang. Bad summary. Langsung baca aja ya...


**KA-KAWAI NE?!**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke **** Fujimaki Tadayoshi**

**Story **** Kumacchi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rating : K+**

**Genre(s) : Romance, Comedy, etc **

**Warning! : OOC, Typo(s), Gaje (banget), Shonen Ai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oi, benarkah ini kau Bakagami? Perbuatan bodoh apalagi yang kau perbuat?" tanya Aomine tak percaya.

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN _'BAKAGAMI'_, AHOMINE? LAGIPULA INI MEMANG AKU DAN AKU TAK MELAKUKAN HAL BODOH APAPUN" balas Kagami dengan kesal.

"KAGAMICCHI, APA YANG TERJADI DENGANMU?!" Kise histeris bersamaan dengan retaknya kacamata Midorima.

"Kurasa aku harus ganti kacamata nanodayo"

"Kagami-kun, aku tak tahu kau bisa..."

_**FLASHBACK **_

_Semua ini terjadi saat selesai latihan sore di gym SMA Seirin. Para pemain basket Seirin sedang mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka._

"_Minna, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita bermain game?" pernyataan Koganei disetujui oleh yang lainnya, termasuk pelatih._

"_G-Game apa yang ingin kau mainkan, Koganei?" tanya Hyuga yang agak sedikit [red:sangat] khawatir jika si mata kucing Seirin ini mengatakan kata '_game_'. Seringai muncul di wajah Koganei._

"_Kita akan bermain..." Koganei mengeluarkan sebuah papan permainan ular-tangga yang entah berasal dari mana. "...INI" Semua orang yang melihat itu kaget._

"_Tak ma..."_

"_Boleh juga. Yang kalah akan diberi hukuman" ucapan Aida Riko, pelatih mereka, membuat semua pemain basket sweatdrop. Semua tau bahwa yang bisa memainkan ular-tangga hanya Koganei dan pelatih mereka. Benar-benar pemain basket yang payah._

"_Pelatih, ngomong-ngomong..." semua mata tertuju pada suara yang berasal dari si alis cabang itu. "Apa kau melihat Kuroko?" tanyanya_

"_Oh, Kuroko-kun. Aku menyuruhnya untuk memanggil para Kiseki no Sedai" pernyataaan Riko benar-benar membuat semua pemain basket Seirin semakin sweatdrop dan menatap pelatihnya horor._

"_Baiklah ayo kita mulai permainannya" ucap Koganei dengan semangat._

"_Tunggu dulu..." ucap Izuki sedikit cemas, "Bukannya permainan ular tangga hanya bisa dimainkan oleh 4 orang. Dan berarti permainan akan lama karena yang kalah berarti yang terakhir melewati angka 100"_

"_Kau benar Izuki" Riko menaruh jari telunjuk dan jempolnya di dagu. "Baiklah..." Riko menjentikkan kedua jarinya. Dan alhasil, setiap senpai dan kohai harus memberi perwakilan masing-masing 2 orang dan yang akan di hukum adalah yang menang. Dari pihak Senpai yang kurang beruntung adalah Tsuchida dan Izuki, sedasngkan dari pihak Kohai yang kurang beruntung adalah Kagami dan Kawahara._

"_Aku yang menyarankan game ini. Tapi kenapa bukan aku yang bermain" protes Koganei._

"_Kau tak usah protes" titah sang kapten_

_**Pip pip pip**_

_Ponsel Kagami berbunyi disaat sang empunya sedang meratapi nasibnya. Tanpa basa-basi Kagami menyambar Ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang masuk._

* * *

><p><em>From : Midorima Shintarou<em>

_To : Kagami Taiga_

_Subjec : Keberuntungan_

_Kagami, hari ini keberuntunganmu sedang berada di urutan pertama dari bawah. Lucy item mu hari ini adalah wig berwarna pirang. Jangan tanyakan dari mana aku mendapat alamat e-mail mu dan bukan berarti aku peduli nanodayo._

* * *

><p><em>Entah kenapa, pesan ini membuat Kagami kesal. Apa coba yang menyebalkan dari pesan itu. Dasar Bakagami <em>[Kagami: Oi?! Me: tau aja yang beginian=_=]_ Emosinya benar-benar tak terkontrol. Rasanya dia akan menghabisi Midorima jika dia sudah datang. Sampai-sampai dia tak bisa konsen dalam game itu. Dan bisa dipastikan kalau yang menang adalah Kagami. Semua bernafas lega kecuali Kagami._

"_Baiklah. Karena Kagami yang menang, kau harus memakai ini" Riko menyerahkan tas yang berisi baju. Kagami menerimanya dengan kebingungan dan membawanya ke ruang ganti._

"_Pelatih, pakaian apa yang..."_

"_UWAAAA, PAKAIAN APAAN INI?! AKU TAK MAU MEMAKAINYA!" teriak Kagami dari ruang ganti._

"_Jika kau tak memakainya, kau tak boleh ikut pertandingan selama 3 bulan" titah sang pelatih pun muncul._

"_NANI?!" itulah respon terakhir yang didengar para pemain Seirin. Dan mereka hanya bisa cengo saat melihat Kagami keluar dengan pakaian yang mengerikan. Bayangkan saja, Kagami Taiga yang terlihat garang dan mengerikan memakai seragam Seirin versi cewek dengsn Rok sejengkal diatas lutut dan Wig pirang sepinggang dengan poni menutupi matanya. Semua orang yang ad disana tak bisa menahan tawanya termasuk Author yang sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak _[Kagami: Author, kejam amat?! Me: Biarin :P]

"_Kagami... Kau terlihat sangat..." Hyuga tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena melanjutkan tawanya._

"_Jangan menertawakanku" ucap Kagami kesal._

"_Kenapa didalam berisik sekali, Tetsuya?" terdengar suara yang tak asing lagi dari luar yang membuat gelak tawa terhenti._

"_Entah lah Akashi-kun. Lebih baik kita masuk untuk mencari tahu" disaat itulah pintu Gym terbuka dan menunjukan para Kiseki no Sedai._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Kagami-kun, aku tak tahu kau bisa..." Para Kiseki no Sedai tak bisa lagi menahan gelak tawa bahkan Kuroko, Akashi dan Murasakibara pun tak bisa menahan tawa mereka.

"OI, BERHENTI TERTAWA" bentak Kagami dengan kekesalan yang sudah memuncak.

"Hahaha... Gomen Kagami-kun..." Kuroko mulai bisa mengendalikan tawanya "Habisnya aneh saja kau memakai baju yang menggelikan macam ini. Ka-kawai ne..." Kuroko mulai tertawa lagi. Kagami melepas wignya dan menaruhnya diatas kepala Kuroko.

"Kau mau kemana Kagami-kun?" tanya Kuroko yang sudah kembali ke muka temboknya.

"Mau ganti baju" ucap Kagami kesal. Setelah Kagami masuk Ruang ganti semua melanjutka tawa mereka.

Saat pertandingan, Kagami benar-benar menghabisi Kiseki no Sedai. Terlihat sekali keganasan Macan ini. Dan Kiseki no Sedai mendapat kekalahan lagi dari Kagami dan Kuroko [Me:Cieee duo K; Kuroko:Diamlah Author-san]

Kagami pulang bersama Kuroko dengan senang hati [red:terpaksa] Awalnya hanya kesunyian yang menyelimuti. Merasa semakin sunyi, Kuroko pun membuka mulut.

"Ternyata benar kata Midorima-kun" Kagami yang mendengarnya hanya mengangkat alis.

"Harusnya tadi kau berterima kasih pada Pelatih untuk wig pirangnya dan bagus kau menang dalam permainan itu jadi kau harus memakai wig itu. Keberuntunganmu menjadi sedikit meningkat"

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi _Oha-asa freak_ seperti Midorima?" mendengar nada bercanda dari suara Kagami membuat Kuroko tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tahu Kagami-kun? Saat aku bilang kau Kawai, aku mengatakannya dengan jujur" ucap Kuroko lalu menggunakan _misdirection_nya untuk kabur.

"A-apa maksudmu, Ku..." kata-kata Kagami terputus karena mendapati lawan bicaranya sudah menghilang. Kagami hanya ber _blushing_ mendengar kata-kata Kuroko sebelum Kuroko menghilang.

Tanpa disangka, Kuroko juga ber _blushing_ selama berlari pulang karena mengingat kata-katanya tadi.

_Aku mencintaimu Kagami-kun..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Owari<em>**

* * *

><p>Terima kasih sudah membaca dan tolong Riviewnya ^^<p> 


End file.
